battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
M1 Garand
The M1 Garand, invented by the Canadian firearms designer John Garand, was the first semi-automatic service rifle to be adopted by the armed forces of any nation. Called "the greatest battle implement ever devised" by General George S. Patton, the rifle would serve the United States throughout World War II, Korea, and to some extent, Vietnam. It was replaced by the M14 Rifle in the late 1950s. Battlefield 1942 In Battlefield 1942 the M1 Garand is the primary weapon issued to the USMC Engineer kit. It is capable of high power at long ranges, being able to kill in 2-3 shots. However, its small capacity of 8 rounds and slightly long reload can be a problem in a large firefight. It should also be noted that it cannot be reloaded without using an entire clip, so shooting off a few rounds to reload is recommended when only having 3 or less shots left. File:BF1942_M1_GARAND.png|The M1 Garand in Battlefield 1942 at Invasion of the Philippines GarandBF1942.jpg|The M1 Garand as it appears in Battlefield 1942 Battlefield 1943 In Battlefield 1943, the M1 Garand is the primary weapon issued to the USMC Rifleman kit. It is capable of high power at long ranges, being able to kill in 3 body shots or a single head shot. Its small capacity of 8 rounds, low rate of fire and narrow cross hairs can be a nuisance in close quarters, but a skilled player will be able to effectively get a kill simply due to its high power. The Garand is fixed with a bayonet and a mount for rifle grenades. battlefield_m1garand.jpg|The M1 Garand in Battlefield 1943 at Iwo Jima Battlefield: Bad Company 2 Only available in multiplayer, the WWII M1 Garand is available to ''Battlefield'' veterans. It is available for all classes, belonging to no specific one and is a miscellaneous weapon. The M1 is a good weapon in terms of power and accuracy, but is lacking in rate of fire due to its semi-automatic operation, and is not compatible with any type of optics. Its small 8-round clip is also a liability in a target-rich environment, and necessitates a viable sidearm. It is recommended to be used as mainly a medium to long range battle rifle due to its high power and long range. The M14 EBR is sometimes preferred over the Garand considering they both have identical stats, but the M14 sports a slightly larger 10 round magazine over the 8 round of the Garand. However, the Garand boasts clearer iron sights, making aiming considerably easier. But the 1.05 patch gave the M14 (and the G3) the ability to use ACOG Scopes and Red Dot Sights. Like the M14, it takes 3 hits to an enemy to kill an enemy at close range and 4 at long range. In Onslaught mode, it takes one shot to kill an AI soldier from the chest upwards. 700px-Garand_Multiplayer_BC2.JPG|The M1 Garand in Battlefield: Bad Company 2''s Multiplayer at Valparaiso Battlefield: Bad Company 2: Vietnam In Battlefield: Bad Company 2: Vietnam, the WWII M1 Garand is an all kit weapon, and is exclusive to Battlefield veterans, just as in the base game. When compared to the rifle from the base game, the Vietnam Garand's fire rate is 20 rounds per minute higher, which, although seemingly small, is a huge improvement in the rifle's close range performance as the wielder can fire much faster due to the reduced time between shots. It also has slightly less acute recoil, making it easier to predict and control. Its appearance has changed slightly to fit with the expansion's style. The metal pieces are more rusted and it is wrapped around with a cloth. Its sights have also changed, and are smaller, similar to those of the M14 rifle, but are still clearer for long range shooting. In all other aspects, the M1 Garand retains exactly the same stats as the one from the base game. Trivia *In Battlefield 1943, it is a direct equivalent (in stats, and nearly in appearance) to the IJN Type 5 Semi-Automatic Rifle. *Previously in Battlefield: Bad Company 2, if the player made 7 kills with this weapon, the game would award the player a Submachine Gun Efficiency pin, which is odd due to the M1 being a semi-automatic rifle. This has been fixed, and now the player will receive an Assault Rifle Efficiency pin instead, like the other battle rifles. *In Battlefield: Bad Company 2, all kills achieved with the Garand used to show up on the M1A1 Thompson. This glitch has since been patched. *In Battlefield: Bad Company 2, players cannot currently fix a bayonet on the weapon, despite what appears on some online stats pages. Presumably, if enabled, this bayonet would qualify as a weapon attachment in-game. It is believed that if the bayonet was equipped it would act in a similar manner to the Combat Knife. *In Battlefield: Bad Company 2, when the weapon is reloaded while the clip is not empty, the clip will eject as if empty. The character model will also slap the bolt closed even though it was not manually locked in the open position. Normally, the bolt would close after the new clip was inserted unless the user pulled it into the locked open position. *In Battlefield: Bad Company 2, in the weapons and stats menu, the M1 Garand is displayed mistakenly as the Japanese Type 5 rifle. *In Battlefield: Bad Company 2: Vietnam, it has scratched words on it saying: "Hired Killer" ''and ''"Blood Bye". Video Video:WWII M1 Garand|Gameplay with the WWII M1 Garand in Battlefield: Bad Company 2 at Isla Inocentes Video:M1 Garand|Gameplay with the WWII M1 Garand in Battlefield: Bad Company 2: Vietnam at Phu Bai Valley and Operation Hastings in Squad Deathmatch mode Category:Weapons of Battlefield Category:Weapons of Battlefield 1942 Category:Weapons of Battlefield 1943 Category:Weapons of Battlefield: Bad Company 2 Category:Semi-Automatic Rifles Category:Weapons of Battlefield: Bad Company 2: Vietnam Category:Battle Rifles